Frankestein vs Hombre Lobo
by rolo33
Summary: Paradise Hill es atacado por un virus que convierte a sus habitantes en hombres lobo. El Dr Thomas Richards intentará escapar del infierno que es Paradise Hill con la ayuda de un grupo comando llamado Frankestein.


1

El Gobierno americano se había puesto a trabajar en la creación del soldado perfecto. Se encargaron de crear un cuerpo compuesto por las mejores mentes del mundo y los mejores soldados en sus respectivos rangos. Este trabajo se llamaba: "Proyecto Franktein"

Mientras tanto en un pequeño pueblo llamado: Paradise Hill, científicos del gobierno buscaban la cura a un virus que asolaba la población estadounidense. Aparentemente la sangre de los lobos tenían células con las cuales se puede crear la cura, la mayor cantidad de estos animales estaban en ese pueblo. Esa es la respuesta a la presencia de estos científicos.

Uno de los lobos que estaban siendo estudiados escapó y contagio a toda la población del pueblo. Pocos sobrevivieron. El ejército fue rápido y cerró todas las entradas del pueblo, poniéndolo en cuarentena.

El Dr. Thomas Richards había sido uno de los pocos sobrevivientes a la masacre en el laboratorio.

Ahora estaba viviendo con Mary y su hijo John en una casa abandonada. Habían tomado todas las precauciones, pusieron tablas de madera en las ventanas, habían tapado la chimenea, todas las precauciones estaban tomadas. Esos hombres lobos jamás podrían entrar.

Era de noche, los aullidos de aquellas asquerosas bestias se escuchaba, el ruido de helicópteros militares patrullando la zona de cuarentena también era una gran molestia.

Los gritos desgarradores de mujeres que habían sobrevivido a la infección estaban siendo devorados por esos horribles bichos. Se podía escuchar el ruido de cuando masticaban, se podía escuchar como chupaban la sangre de su víctima.

Thomas había podido conciliar el sueño ya era común todo ese espectáculo de gritos por las noches.

Mary y John también estaban durmiendo en la habitación contigua.

De repente se empezó a escuchar como los hombres lobos golpeaban la puerta de la casa y rompían las tablas de las ventanas y se metían por ellas.

Mary y John salieron corriendo de la habitación y Thomas los imitó pero con una escopeta en mano. Comenzó a dispararle a cada bestia que se les acercaba. Esas bestias eran peludas, tenían pedazos de carne de sus víctimas incrustados en los dientes y contaminaban el aire con un olor putrefacto.

Thomas disparaba hacía todos lados pero una se le abalanzó y le mordió el cuello. Cayó al piso y varios hombres lobos se le vinieron encima y comenzaron a comérselo. Sentía sus dientes filosos perforándole la piel, sentía como le sacaban sus riñones, su hígado, todo de un mordisco. Antes de cerrar los ojos y morir vio como se comían a Mary y a su hijo de nueve años: John.

Para no ver más, Thomas cerró los ojos y decidió morir.

2

Despertó sobresaltado, estaba mojado por un sudor frío. Había sido un horrible sueño. Se levantó y miro a través de una pequeña abertura que tenía una de las tablas que tapaban la ventana. Todo normal, cadáveres despezadazos, un día soleado, el ruido de helicópteros patrullando la zona.

-Algún día se armarán de valor y entrarán- dijo Mary, refiriéndose al ejercito.

-Te acuerdas que lo intentaron y más de la mitad de las tropas fueron devoradas en la entrada. Yo en su lugar también lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar- dijo Thomas.

Mary se acercó a Thomas y miro por la abertura. Este segundo contemplo a la chica, era hermosa, rubia, su cuerpo era el de una hermosa modelo de esas que se ven en televisión.

-Todo normal. ¿Me preguntó donde estarán esos bichos?- dijo la chica

-No lo sé., posiblemente durmiendo. ¿John?-

-Sigue durmiendo-

-Bien. Yo tendré que ir por provisiones.-

Mary se acercó más a Thomas y pudo sentir su cuerpo caliente y sexy.

-No me gusta que salgas- dijo ella

-A mi tampoco me gusta- confesó.

Dos horas más tarde Thomas estaba yendo rumbo al mercado a buscar provisiones, con una escopeta y dos pistolas 9mm. Camino durante un largo rato, le gustaba mirar los destrozos que aquellas bestias causaban durante la noche.

Entro en el mercado y tomo todo lo que necesitaba. El hombre de seguridad estaba muerto en el piso y sus intestinos manchaban el suelo, lo mismo ocurría con la cajeara del lugar.

Cuando salió del lugar, vomitó por un largo rato, odiaba aquel olor a muerto.

Entonces se paró en seco y miro hacía la casa, está estaba siendo atacada por los hombres lobos.

-Malditos- dijo y corrió disparando hacía los bichos. Eran como un centenar atacando a la casa.

-¡MARY! ¡JOHN!- gritó

Nadie contestaba. Apuntó con la escopeta y disparó a uno de los bichos a la cabeza.

-¡MARY! ¡JOHN!- continúo gritando.

-¡ESTAMOS ARRIBA!- gritó Mary

-Mierda-exclamó Thomas

Se escucharon dos disparos y luego un grito. De repente sintió como lo derramaban e intentaban comérselo. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un fuerte impacto contra el suelo.

En ese mismo momento, la bestia que atacaba a Thomas despareció de encima de él y entonces vio como un hombre enmascarado con aspecto de militar le arrancaba la cabeza al lobo y lo lanzaba hacía una esquina.

Acto seguido habló por su radio:

-¿Alfa, Beta me copian?- preguntó el extraño

-Aquí Alfa y Beta, ¿encontró al objetivo, Zero?-

-Tengo al objetivo, pero hay sobrevivientes en una casa. Solicitó refuerzos, hay ciento dos tangos rodeando la casa- informó Zero

-Estamos en camino-


End file.
